


Miranda’s Bobbsey

by Cthulhus_Curse (orphan_account)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Little Space, Miranda is a soft bean cause of Andy and that’s the tea, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: A series of one-shots focused on the relationship between Miranda and her Andrea.





	1. Moments Together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda spends time with her Andrea.

If Miranda Priestly had a dollar for every act of stupidity she witnessed on the daily, she would be far richer than the President himself, not that he was any brighter anyway. She prided herself in all the work she did. After all, no one could do what Miranda Priestly did. Well, unless Andrea Sachs.

The mere thought of the woman put a bright smile on Miranda’s face as she sat in the backseat of her town car while driver, Roy, sped across the streets of New York City. Well, only as much as it was physically possible. He had been given clear instructions by her first assistant that he was required to take Miranda back home in no more than 15 minutes. After all, Miranda wished to see her darling Andrea as soon as possible.

The two women had gotten together during their time in Paris, a time that made Miranda shake her head at her own stupidity, which she surprisingly had. It was then when she realized she could lose her Andrea. The woman infiltrated her thoughts on the daily and somewhat tamed the Dragon Lady inside of her. She could expect no less from her then second-assistant and now wife.

“We’re here, Mrs. Priestly.”

Roy’s voice snapped Miranda from her thoughts. She shook her disoriented state away and looked out the window towards her home. It had been much less than 15 minutes. Roy must have sensed her desperation to be back home. He, after all, somewhat understood how much it meant for her to spend uninterrupted time with her wife. The weekends were the perfect time for that.

“I appreciate all of the laws you broke in order to get me home as soon as you did. I will be sure to give you a raise.” Miranda spoke coldly. After all, she still had a reputation to uphold. Though, she almost smiled wholeheartedly as she noticed the twinkle in her driver’s eyes. Andrea was turning her soft yet she could not complain. “Enjoy your weekend. That’s all.”

Miranda stepped out of the town car as into the breezy city. She walked up the steps to the door and swiftly opened it. Time was of the essence.

Not even a second passed after she walked through the door as she had already been engulfed in a tight embrace. She was forced to take a step back, her body closing the door behind her as she did.

“Mommy!” The excited high-pitched voice of her wife filled Miranda’s ears. It seemed as if the woman had missed her more than she did with her, as if that were even possible.

“Princess!” Miranda smirked as she pressed a kiss against Andrea’s head, even taking her time to inhale the sweet fragrance that the other woman carried. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

Andrea pulled away from the embrace and looked up at her lover with the most adorable expression ever. It never ceased to make Miranda’s knees week.

“I wus weally good, mommy!” Andrea replied sweetly as she gave her lover a big smile. Miranda could not believe how lucky she had gotten. How in the world had Andrea chosen her of all people? She always seemed to ask herself the same question.

“Did you already take a bath or were you too little to do so?” Miranda inquired as she locked the door. She turned to look at her little who stood silent while staring at the floor. “It’s alright if you were, my love. Were you waiting for mommy to give you a bath?”

Andy nodded vigorously as she bit down on her lip. Miranda was aware of how much her Andrea held back when it came to “asking for attention.” The woman needed it and she was glad to give it to her, but she still knew the woman struggled with not wanting to bother La Priestly. Miranda was never bothered, though. She always loved spending time with her Andrea.

“Well then, let us go upstairs and get the bath started.”

Andrea gave miranda a 100 watt smile as she heard her mommy’s words. The little had _always_ loved bath time, especially with her caregiver there with her.

“Wuv you mommy!”

* * *

“Would you like bubbles?” Miranda asked as she turned to look at her lover who currently sat on the marble floor playing with her rubber duck. “Bobbsey, I asked you a question.”

“Sowwy mommy.” The brunette apologized as she moved closer to the bathtub. “I wants lots of bubbles! Please mommy?”

“As you wish, princess.” Miranda chuckled at Andrea’s cute demeanor and walked off to find the bubbles.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Mirand finally grabbed the bottle of bubbles and walked back to the tub. She handed the bottle to Andy, knowing just how much she loved to pour the liquid herself.

“Thank chus!”

Miranda watched as her Andrea poured the perfect amount of bubbles into the warm water. She felt a sense of calmness as she watched her giggle away.

“Dun!”

Miranda watched as Andy put the bottle away herself. She loved seeing her baby behaving so well, though she loved her no matter what sort of mood she was in. After all, it was _her_ Andrea.

“Now, let mommy undress you.” Miranda softly spoke. Her hands traveled along the brunette’s adorably clothed body. She grabbed the hem of the old college shirt and rolled it up. Immediately, she was met with the wonderful sight of Andy’s naked chest. “No bra today, Bobbsey? You’re such a naughty girl.”

“Twas weally hurting.” The brunette said in a small voice as she looked down. It broke Miranda’s heart to think that her little was ashamed for having done what made her most comfortable. But, before she was able to say anything about it, Andy spoke again. “Bath time?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Let mommy finish, though.” Miranda spoke with warmth filling her voice. She pulled down Andrea’s black boyshorts and set them down right beside her shirt. “There. Now you can get in the bath, babygirl.”

“I wants bath time with mommy.” Andrea pouted and Miranda swore she fell in love with her more, as if that were humanly possible. She chuckled and shook her head.

“Alright, baby. Mommy will take a bath with you.” The silver haired woman announced. She instructed her little to verify the warmth of the water as she worked on undressing herself. As she finished, Miranda threw her clothes on top of Andrea’s, not bothering to even think about cleaning it up. Her focus was only on spending time with her Bobbsey.

Miranda entered the tub slowly as to not fall and sat down. Once she was situated, she motioned for Andrea to follow her lead. She watched as the younger woman carefully stepped into the bathtub and flopped down against Miranda, her rubber duck not forgotten as it visibly floated on the water around them.

“How was your day, my darling?” Miranda casually asked as she watched her Andrea play with the rubber duck.

“Twas okay.” Andy simply replied, her focus on her ducky. Miranda noticed this and smiled. She _loved_ watching her Andrea playing. It was such a captivating sight.

“When did you start feeling little?”

“I unno.” Miranda watched as Andy shrugged. Even after the many years they had spent together, she still was uncomfortable with the idea of regressing due to the terrible way her parents reacted when they found out. The mere thought of that memory made Miranda’s blood boil. Though, she was snapped from her thoughts by Andrea’s voice. “Mommy?”

“Yes, Bobbsey?”

“I weally, weally wuv you.” Miranda felt as her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Andrea’s voice. She wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tightly, afraid to let go. The woman was truly a wonderful specimen.

“I love you too, my darling. So, so much!”


	2. Bobbsey at Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-established Mirandy. 
> 
> Andy has a panic attack and goes to the only person she trusts: Miranda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might as well turn this into a series of one-shots. Please, feel free to leave some suggestions as to what you would like to see next. I will attempt to update as regularly as I am able to.
> 
> Remember that any grammar mistakes are my own fault...I don’t have a beta! :)

“Miranda.”

Miranda Priestly’s head snapped up at the small voice that interrupted her tedious work. She sighed in frustration at the hundredth interruption she had faced throughout the harsh day. 

“Now, Andréa, why would you dare bore me with your-” Miranda’s words died in her mouth as her gaze moved up to her second assistant. Her eyes turned from their usual cold state to a warm one. “I-“

“I’m so sorry, Miranda. I just…” Andrea let out a strangled sob as she looked down at her Chanel boots. Miranda felt her heart break as she studied the woman’s features. She seemed to be completely heartbroken, which, as a chain reaction, affected the Devil in Prada in a similar manner. “I’ll just go.”

“Nonsense, Andréa. Come here.” Miranda urged the woman to follow her towards the couch where they would have more privacy. She smiled slightly as the brunette strode to the area slowly. It was good to see she was at least following Miranda’s advice. 

Finally, they were both seated on the grey furniture piece, Andy making sure to sit as far away from her boss, at which Miranda frowned upon. Though, she waved it off. The younger woman’s problems were the focus, not her own. 

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” Miranda calmly questioned as she leaned back, hoping her relaxed demeanor would help Andréa feel more comfortable around her. 

“Well, um, I guess I just don’t feel well? Gosh, it seems so stupid to talk about. I’m so sorry, Miranda.” Andy made a move to stand up, but not before Miranda softly held her down. “Please, I don’t want to bother you.”

“Oh Andréa, you would never bother me.” Miranda, surprising both herself and the other woman present, spoke with genuine kindness. She softly caressed her assistant’s naked knee, just below where her skirt ended. “Now, darling, what happened to you?

“I, uh, kind of had a panic attack. In the bathroom. By myself.” Andy muttered as she blushed with embarrassment. Seeming ‘weak’ before Miranda Priestly was definitely not what she had in mind for today. “I didn’t have my, um,  _ thing _ to help me whenever I feel anxious. I don’t usually bring  _ it  _ to the office.”

“Now, what would be so terrible that you cannot bring to the office? I assure you that any sort of fidgeting object is allowed in this building, Andréa.” The silver haired woman rolled her eyes at the brunette’s anxious antics. Contrary to popular belief, she was not about to let her assistants breakdown before her due to some strict rule of not allowing objects to fidget with. Maybe she should keep some for her Andrea’s sake? “What sort of item do you use to help you with your anxiety?”

“IhaveapacithatIuse.” 

“Andréa, you must speak at a slower pace so that I am able to understand you.” Miranda chuckled slightly as she leaned closer to the younger woman, her hand still resting upon her knee reassuringly. “Would you repeat that for me, darling?”

“I have a pacifier that calms me down. I actually have a few, but they really help me.” Andy looked down at her feet as she avoided her boss, who took notice of the sudden change in demeanor. “I understand if you want to fire me after this. I can go clean out my desk now.” 

“Why would I fire you? You have been nothing but a pleasure to have around. I believe I would suffer greatly if I were to let you go.” Mirand smirked sweetly at the woman she had fallen for long ago. She could not stand to see her upset. There must be something she could do. Anything. “Would it be alright if I were to ask you a question? It is rather personal.” 

Miranda watched as a pair of alluring huge brown eyes stared at her. It took a moment for Andy to understand what her boss had said, but when she did, she simply nodded. 

“Are you a little?” The older woman cautiously asked, now wishing to make Andrea any more uncomfortable than she already was. She noticed how the woman tensed beneath her hand, making her hold upon her tighten soothingly. “I assure you that I do not wish to mock you. I am simply wondering if you have a caregiver that I must contact in order to soothe you.” 

“I don’t have one. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to let them be my mommy.” Andrea replied in a small voice. Miranda could tell the woman could soon slip into her littlespace. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, Miranda.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Andréa. As a caregiver myself, well, former, I have no room to judge you.” Miranda used her hand to raise Andy’s lowered head by the chin. She tenderly drew imaginary circled upon the woman’s knee with her left hand, hoping it would help her in any way it could. “Do you feel as though you are about to enter your littlespace?” 

Andrea, not trusting herself to speak, simply nodded. This caused Miranda to immediately pull the woman for a warm embrace. She had to make sure she would be taken care of, especially in such a fragile state. 

“Do you trust me to take care of you? I don’t mean to force you to have me as your mommy, but I do not wish to let you by yourself while you are in such a headspace.” The Devil in Prada hugged the brunette as if her life depended on it. She inhaled the strawberry scent that was Andy’s trademark. It was intoxicating. “Would it be alright if I take care of you, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, mommy.” 

It would be an understatement to say that Miranda was surprised at the name which Andrea had just called her. Though, in order to not trigger anything within the woman, she simply kept her mouth shut and pressed a light kiss against her head. 

“I promise I shall take the utmost care of you. You will be safe, my Andréa.” Miranda shifted to allow herself to look into Andy’s deep brown eyes. She tenderly smiled at the softness in them that she so much loved. It made her whole. “You will always be safe with mommy. That is a promise.” 

  
  



	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has a nightmare and Miranda protects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I’ll try to get a longer one out soon! :)

Miranda Priestly was not one to wake up in the middle of the night. Due to the strictness of her job, she was forced to have a scheduled time for when she would sleep and wake up. Although, thanks to her Andrea, she sometimes went to sleep later than usual after having spent time with her hyperactive little. Not that she minded at all. She loved spending time with the woman, after all. 

It surprised her when she woke up in the middle of the night. Well, technically the morning. She was usually one to stay asleep until she had to wake up, so it made her frown while in her groggy state.

The silver-haired woman rolled to her side as looked at the bedside clock. It read  _ 2:32 AM.  _ she rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. Whatever woke her up better hide because The Dragon Lady was furious. Though, before she was able to leave the bed to explore any irregularities in her townhouse, she heard a muffled cry.

Miranda immediately turned to her partner, who lay breathing heavily while her body thrashed, and let out a gasp. She crawled to where her little was and quickly wrapped her arms around her. 

“Wake up, Andrea.” Miranda whispered against Andy’s ear. She heard as the woman let out a whimper and instinctively tightened her hold. She could not bear to see the love of her life suffering. “You are alright, my love. It’s just a bad dream. Mommy is here to protect you.”

Miranda noticed how the younger woman stopped shaking as hard as she was after her soothing comment. She smiled proudly at this, happy that her Andrea trusted her with being her protector. 

“You have to wake up, darling. Mommy wants to make sure you are alright.” Miranda soothingly spoke again, not wanting to disturb Andy more than she already was. Her constant hold around the woman’s waist was proving to do the trick at calming her down since she barely felt Andy shaking against her anymore. “Come on, Bobbsey. Mommy is here to protect you.”

A few quiet moments passed before Miranda felt Andrea’s body shift to face her. She smiled fondly as she watched how adorably her little opened her eyes, still half-asleep. 

“Mommy?” Andrea’s tiny voice made Miranda forget her previous state of tiredness. “M’sowwy. Did I wakes chu?” 

“You did, my darling, but you have nothing to worry about. Mommy just wants to make sure that you’re alright.” Miranda softly said as she brought one hand to cup Andy’s face. She started stroking the flushed skin and smiled as the woman nuzzled her face against her palm. “Would you like to tell me what happened, baby girl?”

“I had a bad dream.” The brunette woman’s frail voice sounded as she cuddled close to her Miranda. “Twas about chu leaving me, mommy. Chu didn’t wan me anymore. Twas so scawy.” 

“Oh, Bobbsey, I would never leave you! You are the most wonderful partner and little in the whole universe.” The silver haired woman was quick to relive her partner from her worries. She never wished for her to think about being abandoned. Miranda loved her dearly to ever let that happen. “Mommy loves you so much.” 

“I wuv you too, mommy.” Andy gave her mommy a sleepy smile and pressed a kiss against her nose. “Can we cuddles?”

“Of course. We can cuddle all you want, princess.” Miranda replied as she shifted in order to let Andrea move onto a more comfortable position. She groaned as her little pressed her backside teasingly against her own front. “Baby girl, we already had playtime. Now it’s time to cuddle and go to sleep.” 

“Sowwy.” Andrea giggled tiredly. She was glad that her caregiver loved her so much. Miranda might seem like a cold woman on the outside but she was in fact a huge softy for Andy. “G’night, mommy.”

“Goodnight, my love.” 


	4. Nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is thirsty and Miranda is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult nursing/breastfeeding. If this is not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it. You are not missing anything! :)

Miranda let out a sigh of relief as she finished her last edits on The Book. The so-called professionals at Runway had filled her prized possession with pure stupidity. She had to spend twice the amount of time attempting to salvage what was left. It made her furious that she had wasted so much time while she could have been enjoying herself with her Andrea. 

She leaned back on her chair, letting her body relax against the comfortable surface. It had been a long day at the office with a sheer incompetence of every single employee, except for her partner. Andréa look as radiant as ever in her fashionable outfit. She was the only reason why Miranda did not behead anyone dared act in such a brainless manner. Prison was too far away from the lover of her life. 

“Miranda?” 

The Editor-in-Chief perked up as she heard her name being called. She was immediately met by the sight of Andréa at her home office’s door. 

The woman wore her pink unicorn onesie, the one that Miranda had gotten her weeks ago. Her hair was wet and up in a messy bun. Miranda concluded she had just finished showering. Even then, she looked absolutely stunning. 

“Oh Andréa, come here.” Miranda softly said as she held out her arms. She watched as her lover quickly rushed to where she sat and straddled her lap. It made her smile to see her girlfriend act in such an adorable way. “Are you feeling little, my love?”

Miranda noticed how Andy silently nodded against her chest. She hummed and let her hands roam reassuringly around the thighs wrapped around her body. 

“Mommy?” Miranda noticed how small and shy the woman sounded. That was not how her Andréa usually behaved. It made her worry. 

“Yes sweetheart?” The silver haired woman responded quickly. “Is there anything you require?”

“‘M’ thirsty, mommy. Can I haves somefing to drink?” Andy’s voice was utterly captivating. It was music to her ears. 

Miranda let out a sigh of relief as she heard her little’s words. At least she had not been harmed in any way. 

“Of course, my princess.” The older woman replied. “Want do you want in your bottle? We have milk, apple juice, orange juice…”

“Uh nu bottle.” 

Miranda frowned as she heard her little’s comment. She knew that while in her little space, Andy preferred to drink from bottles. Did she wish to use cups once again?  _ What in the world is she- oh.  _

“Well then Bobbsey, use your words and tell mommy what you want.” The older woman smirked and watched the brunette squirm beneath her touch. It was so easy to tease her. 

“Wan...wan mommy.” There was a tug against the silk robe that made Miranda raise her eyebrows. She watched as Andy hid her head in the crook of her neck and kept on trashing. 

“Princess, that’s not how we ask, is it?” Miranda asked in a stern voice. She enjoyed her little’s reaction whenever she used said tone. It was precious.

A proud smirk formed across Miranda’s face as she saw the blushing mess that her Andrea had turned into. Her heart melted as the brunette snuggled further against her. 

“Can I haves suckles?” Her little’s voice was captivating. She really was the most wonderful being in the whole world. “Pwease, mommy.”

“Of course, darling.” Miranda calmly replied while attempting to hide her giddiness. She loved when Andrea nursed her. “Here you go.”

“Thank yous!” Andrea replied cutely. She was extremely adorable and did not even know it. 

Miranda opened her robe in order to allow access to Andrea. The piece of clothing fell down her shoulder and revealed her pale chest, yet it still clung around her body. 

It made the silver haired woman smile as she saw her lover’s wide smile. Andrea always knew how to make her feel better about her body image. 

Andy shyly moved forward, just before Miranda’s pink nipple. She looked up at her caregiver, who tenderly smiled and nodded. 

“You’re such a good little girl, Andréa.” Miranda softly spoke as she cradled her little. She pet her head as she watched her tenderly attach her soft lips to her nipple. It was such an intimate moment that made her fall so much in love with this woman. “My good little princess.”

A slight blush started forming upon Andy’s face. Miranda thought it was such an enchanting sight, it truly was. . 

“Mommy loves you, Andréa. You know that, right?” Miranda asked as she kept a loving look while studying her lover, who, as thirsty as she had seemed, was sucking from her nipple tenderly. She watched as a slight goofy smile formed upon the woman’s face before she nodded. “You are such a precious being. Thank you for making me complete, Bobbsey.”

Andrea had to stop her ministrations simply to press a quick kiss against Miranda’s lips, while her own were coated with the milk she loved so much. She then continued to suck softly while keeping eye contact with her mommy. Miranda knew that woman would be her undoing. 

A few more moments passed and Andrea had to detach herself from the aching bud once again, but only to move along to the right one. 

“Would you like to snuggle up with mommy and watch a movie of your choice?” Miranda wondered as she made sure that all the work was finished. While her work now came second to Andrea, it still did not mean she could or would show a lack of integrity when finish it. “I will allow you to be up past bedtime if you wish, but only for tonight.”

“Yes mommy!” Andrea responded eagerly. Any sort of quality time with the woman, whether it was with Miranda or her mommy, was enough to get her excited and happy. “I weally wants to watch Lion King. Rawr!”

“Alright then, we shall continue this upstairs.” Miranda announced, yet remained seated. She had to enjoy her little’s alluring appearance. She was ravishing. “You are absolutely charming.” 

“Chu are wuwly too, mommy. Weally, weally pwetty!” 


	5. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda has to go to work but Andy is sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. My muse has been terrible recently and I’m trying to get myself to write again.

“Bobbsey, it’s time to wake up.”

Miranda watched as her lover stirred awake. She smiled at how the younger woman looked, her half-open eyes and groggy appearance making her overly alluring. 

She noticed how quickly Andrea’s eyes shut once again. Of course, it would take some time to actually get her out of bed. The woman was known for being rather stubborn. Though, it only made Miranda love her more. 

“Alright then, I will get up and let you wake up on your own time.” Miranda waited and eventually heard a loud huff come from her lover. Instantly, the woman’s limbs were wrapped around her, stopping her from moving. “Well, this is new.”

“I wan’ sweep.” Andrea’s comment made the silver haired woman roll her eyes. She could sleep for an eternity if she was allowed to. Miranda didn’t know if she believed it was adorable or simply idiotic. Though, her Andrea could never be anything but wonderful.

“You want to sweep? By all means, go ahead.” Miranda teased her little, knowing and loving the reactions she was prone to receive. “Who am I to stop you? After all, you are a big girl, right? Sweep away.” 

“Nunu! I’m a good wittle girl!” Andrea huffed as she stuck out her bottom lip. 

Miranda watched with an amused expression as her lover frowned at her, faking her anger, of course. Well, she hoped so, at least. 

“A good little girl, huh?” Miranda raised her eyebrows at that. Of course, she knew that her partner was the best in the whole wide world, but that did not mean she couldn't tease her, right? “Well, good little girls wake up when their mommy tells them to.”

“But I’m sweepy.” The brunette pouted as her grip upon Miranda’s body tightened. With those big brown eyes and that innocent voice, Andy could make her do whatever she wished with ease, and the Devil in Prada was more than fine with that. “Can we pwease haves wittle bit more time? Pwease, mommy.” 

“Darling, we really must get ready for work...” Miranda drifted off as her eyes met her lover’s. It was this action that made her screw up, and she knew it. After a defeated sigh, she made up her mind. “Fine, but only five minutes.”

“Yay!” It made her smile to see such enthusiasm from her little. Even as tired as she may be, the woman still somehow managed to be extremely outgoing. It was simply adorable. “Chu are the bestest mommy!”

“Honey, ‘bestest’ is not a word.” The older woman giggled at her Bobbsey’s antics. She made her freezing heart melt. “You really are too little, aren’t you?”

“Hm.” She watched as Andrea nodded tiredly. It was fully noticed just how hard the brunette seemed to try to not drift off. “Sweep!”

“Alright, love. We shall sleep now.” Miranda said while shifting on the bed. Her front was quickly pressed against Andrea’s back while her arms were wrapped around her body. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time.”

And that’s the opposite of what Miranda did. She let her partner sleep for however long she wished. After all, no harm could come from a day off for both of them. 

She stayed right behind her Andrea, cuddling until she even fell asleep. It felt glorious to spend such a relaxing time alone with her favorite person on Earth. They rarely got quiet moments like these, given that Miranda’s work was rather absorbing. 

Still, she would enjoy every single second. After all, her Andrea always came first. If she wished to sleep for the whole day, while highly unlikely, she would, because Miranda would make sure of it. 

Whatever Andy wished, her Devil would get. And that is a promise. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mark this as completed but I will still add more chapters whenever I can! :)


End file.
